


My Lips are Sealed

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does what he can to give his little brother what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips are Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> Prompt was: My lips are sealed.

“ Come on Dean! I promise to act surprised! Just tell me!”

Dean shook his head “No can do Sammy. Dad would kick my ass if I wrecked the surprise”

“Aw Dean I hate waiting. Come on! Its a whole week!” Dean could see an idea blossom across his little brothers face “ How about if I guess?!” Sam said nodding eagerly “ If I guess what Dad got me for my birthday you can just nod if I get it right!”

Sam was so enthusiastic about this idea he didn't notice the fleeting look that skittered across the older boys face. Just as well, Dean didnt really feel like telling his brother Dad had probably forgotten this birthday even if he was going to be back to Bobbies in time for it, which was probably not going to happen either. Dean would just have to figure something out on his own. 10 was a big deal, double digits and all. Bad enough moving again never mind this particular birthday passing without a notice.

“ A bike?” Sam guessed. Then shook his head. Never fit in the trunk when they moved again. “ Not more books. He always complains about 'dragging around' the ones I've got now” Sam paused then and suddenly his eyes got huge. “ Oh my god! Is it a Gameboy?” he asked voice hushed as if even saying it out loud was beyond belief.  
“Is that it Dean? Did he get me a Gameboy?” he asked tone positively reverent.

Dean did his best to keep the smirk off his face.  
“ I`ll never tell Sammy. My lips are sealed”

 

**

Dean dug out every last cent he had stashed in the bottom of his duffle and got Bobby to bring him the next time he went in to Sioux Falls.  
He found it at the pawn shop. Along with that stupid "Kombat" game Sam always used to go on about.

**

When Dad got back the night of Sam's actual birthday Dean shoved the already wrapped gift into his father's hands.  
“You bought him a Video game. Don't bitch when he plays it in the car”

John had the good sense to be grateful.


End file.
